Yuei sous l'océan
by Ilunae
Summary: Depuis tout petit, Izuku avait admiré son ami d'enfance. Kacchan avait toujours été très fort. De leur groupe, il avait toujours été celui qui nageait le plus vite. Il était aussi un excellent chasseur et, Izuku aurait bien aimé être comme lui.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Miritama, SatouKouda, Kirimina, Momojirou, Seroroki, Iiyama et Tsuchako sont aussi présents.

* * *

Depuis tout petit, Izuku avait admiré son ami d'enfance. Kacchan avait toujours été très fort. De leur groupe, il avait toujours été celui qui nageait le plus vite. Il était aussi un excellent chasseur et, Izuku aurait bien aimé être comme lui.

Avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Kacchan n'était pas que de l'admiration. Il y avait plus que cela. Il le savait parce que ce n'était pas le même sentiment qu'il avait avec son idole depuis toujours, All Might. Il avait tenté de nier ce sentiment mais, il avait fini par l'accepter. Il était amoureux de Kacchan.

Cela posait plusieurs problèmes. Il avait bien peur que Kacchan n'eut pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Tout n'avait pas été facile entre eux, quand ils avaient été plus jeunes. Les choses s'étaient arrangées peu de temps après leur rentrée à Yuei. Ils étaient redevenus amis et, cela comptait beaucoup pour Izuku. Il n'avait donc pas envie de gâcher leur amitié.

Kacchan n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à l'amour non plus. Il ne pensait qu'à s'entraîner et à étudier pour devenir le meilleur des héros. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de place pour autre chose dans sa vie.

En plus de cela, il avait repoussé toutes les personnes qui avaient tenté de le courtiser. Pas de la façon la plus gentille, non plus. Izuku avait donc peur de se faire rejeter de la même façon.

Il n'avait pas envie de l'oublier et de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, cependant. Kacchan avait une place importante dans sa vie. Izuku ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Izuku soupira de frustration.

"Tout va bien, Deku-kun ?" lui demanda son amie, Uraraka, une sirène exocet.

Izuku sursauta.

"Oh ! Uraraka-san ! Oui, tout va bien ! J'étais juste en train de penser !"

"Tu es souvent dans la lune, ces derniers temps !" fit remarquer son autre ami, Iida.

Iida était un triton voilier cosmopolite, le nageur le plus rapide de toute leur école. Il était aussi très intelligent et sérieux. Ce qui faisait qu'il était dans les meilleurs élèves de Yuei. Il était aussi le délégué de leur classe.

Izuku baissa les yeux vers le sol. Son ami avait raison. Son petit problème lui prenait de plus en temps la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son ami d'enfance.

"Cela n'aurait rien avoir avec un certain grand requin blanc, par hasard ?" lui demanda Uraraka avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Mais pas du tout !" se défendit Izuku dont les joues commençaient à virer au rouge. "Je ne pensais pas du tout à Kacchan !"

La sirène pouffa de rire.

"Ton expression dit le contraire !"

"C'est si évident que ça ?" se décida à demander Izuku.

"Oh que oui !" fut la réponse de son amie.

Cela n'avait rien de rassurant pour Izuku. Si ses amis pouvaient deviner qu'il pensait à Kacchan aussi souvent, cela pouvait vouloir dire que c'était pareil pour tout le monde. Il espérait que Kacchan ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

"Aller, Izuku ! Tu peux tout nous dire !"

"Uraraka-san !" intervint Iida. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le forcer à nous parler s'il n'en a pas envie !"

"Mais, je veux juste l'aider !"

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit lui tirer les vers du nez !"

"C'est rien Iida ! Je pense que je peux vous en parler !"

Il expliqua donc son problème à ses deux amis.

"Oh ! C'est que ça !" fit Uraraka.

"Comment ça, c'est que ça ?"

"Eh bien ! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est juste de lui parler !"

"Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, s'il me rejette..."

"Je doute qu'il te rejette !" lui dit Iida.

"Moi non plus ! Mais si tu veux, tu peux toujours commencer plus doucement ! C'est bientôt la fête de l'école ! Tu pourrais lui demander de passer un peu de temps avec toi !"

Izuku y réfléchit un peu. Il était vrai que ce serait bientôt l'anniversaire de Yuei. Tous les élèves de leur école devraient y participer. Il pourrait toujours demander à Kacchan de passer du temps avec lui ce jour-là. Après tout, c'était normal pour des amis de faire cela. Kacchan ne trouverait donc pas ça bizarre.

"D'accord, je vais faire ça !"

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en parler à Kacchan.

En parler à Kacchan fut beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'avait pensé au début. Il devait trouver le bon moment pour aborder le sujet. Aussi il devait amenait cela sans que cela n'eut l'air d'un rendez-vous amoureux.

Aussi à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec Kacchan, ce dernier passait son temps à râler.

"Bon sang, il y en a encore une qui a voulu me faire sa danse à la con !"

Izuku n'était pas surpris de savoir que c'était encore arrivé. C'était normal si Kacchan était aussi populaire. Il était tellement incroyable. Il n'était pas seulement beau. Il faisait aussi partie des meilleurs élèves de leur école. Il était donc normal pour beaucoup de personnes d'être attirées par lui.

Il avait beau avoir un sale caractère, il continuait d'attirer les autres.

"Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Il se doutait déjà de la réponse. Il était évident que Kacchan avait dû la refuser comme à son habitude. Malgré cela, il avait besoin de poser la question pour être sûr.

"Je l'ai plantée là avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de finir !" répondit Kacchan. "Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre avec ces conneries !"

"Kacchan !" s'exclama Izuku. "Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les autres ! Tu aurais pu au moins rester jusqu'à la fin pour lui répondre !"

Il était rassuré de savoir que Kacchan avait refusé la danse comme toujours. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour la pauvre sirène. Elle avait sans doute mis du temps pour élaborer sa danse. La moindre des choses était donc de rester et de donner sa réponse après.

"T'en fais pas, elle a compris le message !"

"Mais Kacchan ! C'est pas sympa de faire ça !"

"J'ai pas de temps à perdre pour être sympa avec des gens que je connais pas !"

Izuku soupira de frustration. C'était toujours la même chose avec Kacchan. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il avait peur de tenter sa chance lui aussi. Kacchan n'aurait sans doute pas de temps à perdre pour lui.

Il avait était en train de discuter avec son ami Aoyama, un triton poisson-mandarin quand Uraraka vint les voir. Elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

"Alors Deku-kun, tu as parlé avec Bakugou-kun ?"

"Waaaah !" s'exclama Izuku en sursautant. "Uraraka-san ! Non pas encore !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Bakugou-kun ?" demanda le poisson-mandarin.

Izuku allait répondre mais, Uraraka le prit de cours.

"Oh ! Deku-kun doit demander à Bakugou-kun de passer du temps avec lui pendant la fête de l'école ! De préférence toute la journée ! Comme ça, il pourra lui parler de ses sentiments pour lui !"

Elle allait un peu loin. L'idée de base, c'était de pouvoir passer du temps avec Kacchan. Après, il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait lui avouer ses sentiments ce jour-là ou un autre. Il faudrait d'abord voir comment les choses se passaient.

"Oh !" fit Aoyama avec un sourire. "C'est une bonne idée d'utiliser ce jour pour avouer tes sentiments ! Si tu veux je peux te donner des conseils pour faire ta danse !" dit-il en agitant sa queue colorée et brillante.

"C'est gentil Aoyama-kun mais, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul !"

Il n'avait pas encore songé à une danse pour Kacchan. Il avait toujours peur de se faire planter avant de pouvoir la faire. Malgré cela, il préférait l'inventer lui-même.

"D'ailleurs, Aoyama-kun !" fit Uraraka en se tournant vers le poisson-mandarin. "Tu en es où avec Iida-kun ?"

"Eh bien ! Je suis toujours en train d'élaborer ma danse !" répondit Aoyama en levant les bras. "Il faut que cela soit aussi parfait que mon image ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, cela sera un spectacle inoubliable !"

Izuku et Uraraka pouffèrent de rire. C'était bien le genre d'Aoyama de vouloir que tout fût parfait.

"Je n'en doute pas, Aoyama-kun !"

"Bon courage en tout cas, Aoyama-kun !" dit Izuku.

"Toi aussi, mon ami !"

Izuku sourit. Il se sentait un peu mieux après avoir parlé avec ses amis. Il pouvait le faire.

C'était le dernier cours de la semaine. Ce qui voulait dire qu'après cela, ils seraient tous libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient pendant deux jours. Tous les élèves étaient pressés d'entendre le son annonçant la fin des cours.

"Bien !" fit Monsieur Aizawa, un homme hippocampe qui était aussi leur professeur principal. "Je vous rappelle que dans deux semaines se sera l'anniversaire de Yuei ! Pour cela, vous devrez décorer votre salle de classe !"

"Ouais !" crièrent plusieurs élèves dans la pièce.

Puis, le son annonçant la fin du cours se fit entendre. Plusieurs élèves hurlèrent encore de joie. Devant Izuku, Kacchan rangeait ses affaires dans le calme. Il décida de se lever pour aller le voir. Il vit Hagakure, la raie bouclé se dirigeait vers Ojiro, le narval. Tous les deux sortirent de la salle en discutant.

Izuku reporta son attention sur le requin blanc.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce week-end, Kacchan ?"

"Je sais pas encore ! Peut-être que je vais aller chasser !"

"Oh ! Je peux venir avec toi ?"

Izuku adorait chasser avec Kacchan. C'était toujours un sacré spectacle de voir son ami d'enfance capturer ses proies. Bien sûr, ce dernier tournait toujours cela à la compétition. A chaque fois, c'était lui qui en attraper le plus.

Izuku n'avait cependant pas honte du score qu'il faisait à chaque fois. En tant qu'orque, lui aussi était un bon chasseur. Un jour, il était sûr qu'il arriverait à battre le score de Kacchan.

"Si tu veux, le nerd ! Tant que tu me ralentis pas !"

Izuku pouffa de rire. Kacchan ne changerait jamais.

"Promis ! Je ne te ralentirais pas !"

"Très bien ! On se voit demain, alors !"

"A demain, Kacchan !" lança il avec un sourire énorme.

Il allait bien s'amuser avec Kacchan. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui parler de la fête de l'école.

Aller à la surface pour les tritons et sirènes n'était pas interdit. Ils devaient juste faire attention de ne pas être vus par les humains. Izuku aimait beaucoup y venir pour assister au coucher du soleil. Parfois, il venait avec ses amis pour profiter du spectacle. Ils faisaient parfois des concours pour voir qui sautait le plus eau au dessus de l'eau. Uraraka était la seule à pouvoir planer dans les airs pendant un moment.

Pour cette fois il était venu seul. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il regardait le ciel quand il remarqua la présence d'un cormoran vigua.

"Oh ! Tokoyami-kun !" appela il en agitant les bras.

Le grand oiseau vint vers lui presque tout de suite.

"Bonsoir, Midoriya !"

"Bonsoir, Tokoyami-kun ! Tout va bien pour toi ?"

"Oui ! J'étais en train de pêcher pour la soirée ! Et toi ?"

"Très bien ! C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Yuei ! Alors on va devoir décorer l'école pour l'occasion !"

"Oh ! C'est bien !" dit l'oiseau en ébouriffant ses plumes. "Tu penses que je pourrais aider, moi aussi ?"

Tokoyami aimait beaucoup ramenait des objets de la terre pour les montrer aux habitants de l'eau. Izuku aimait toujours découvrir de nouvelles choses sur le monde des humains. Il avait pu voir des objets dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence.

"Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait bien !"

Comme cela Tokoyami participerait lui aussi d'une certaine façon.

"Très bien ! Reviens me voir dans quelques jours et, je te montrerait ce que j'ai trouvé sur la terre !"

"D'accord, à plus tard Tokoyami-kun !"

"A plus tard, Midoriya !"

Il s'était levé tôt pour aller chasser avec Kacchan. Son ami tenait toujours à partir le plus tôt possible.

"Bonjour, Kacchan !" fit-il avec son grand sourire habituel.

"T'es à l'heure, le nerd ! C'est plutôt rare !"

Izuku fit la moue.

"Je suis toujours à l'heure, Kacchan !"

"Tu parles ! Bon on y va ! Me ralentis pas !"

L'orque leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre son ami d'enfance. Il ne nageait pas aussi vite que Kacchan mais lui aussi, était rapide. Une fois assez loin de leur ville, le requin blanc se tourna vers lui.

"Bon on va voir qui réussit à attraper le plus de poissons en une heure !"

Aucune surprise pour Izuku qui s'y était attendu. Cette fois-ci, il avait bien l'intention de le battre.

"D'accord ! Bonne chance, Kacchan !"

"Pas besoin de chance, je suis sûr de gagner face à un Deku comme toi !"

Izuku leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau avant de partir de son côté. Il fonça sur tous les poissons qu'il pouvait trouver. Pour cette fois-ci, il réussit à en attraper plus que d'habitude. Il avait peut-être une chance de gagner face à son ami d'enfance.

Quand il fut de retour à son point de départ, il se rendit compte que ce ne serait pas le cas pour cette fois non plus. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais, Kacchan avait réussi à attraper deux fois plus de poissons que lui.

"Woah ! C'est vraiment impressionnant, Kacchan !"

"Ahaha ! Je t'avais dit le nerd que j'allais gagner !"

"Bravo Kacchan !" dit Izuku avec un sourire sincère.

Il était un peu déçu d'avoir perdu mais, il était aussi fier des prouesses de son ami. Un jour il arriverait à faire mieux que lui. Il en était sûr. Il s'entraînait très dur pour arriver à le surpasser un jour. En tout cas, ils avaient capturé de quoi manger pour plusieurs jours.

En fin de compte, il n'avait pas pu parler de la fête de l'école avec Kacchan mais, il était quand même content. Il s'était beaucoup amusé avec son ami d'enfance.

Kacchan n'était pas le seul élève de sa classe à être très populaire auprès des sirènes de leur école. C'était aussi le cas de l'empereur rouge, Todoroki Shouto. Izuku le trouva au fond de la cours. L'autre triton avait les yeux rivés au sol.

"Tout va bien Todoroki-kun ?" demanda il un peu inquiet pour son ami.

L'empereur rouge leva la tête vers lui.

"Oh ! Midoriya ! Oui, tout va bien !"

"Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air un peu déprimé !"

"Oh ! C'est rien ça ! C'est juste que beaucoup de personnes viennent me voir pour faire leur danse ! Ça me fatigue un peu !"

Izuku pouvait le comprendre un peu. Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir autant de monde autour de lui. Surtout qu'il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il ferait un autre que Kacchan venait le voir pour danser devant lui.

"Et il n'y a personne qui te plaît ?"

"Si mais, il n'est pas encore venu me voir !" Todoroki rebaissa les yeux au sol. "Je pense qu'il le fera pas !"

Izuku était aussi un peu dans ce cas. Il était sûr que Kacchan ne ferait jamais de danse pour lui.

"Tu pourrais aller le voir toi-même !"

Il était sans doute très mal placé pour dire cela. Il n'avait encore rien fait avec Kacchan de son côté. Il pensait cependant que c'était la meilleure solution pour Todoroki. Il était tellement populaire qu'il y avait peu de chance pour lui de recevoir un refus. Sauf si c'était Kacchan. Izuku espérait que Todoroki n'était pas amoureux de Kacchan. Ami ou pas, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui laisser.

"Tu penses ?"

"Oui, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire !"

"Très bien alors !" dit Todoroki en prenant un air déterminé. "Je vais donc réfléchir à ma danse !"

"Bon courage, Todoroki-kun !"

"Merci ! Bon courage à toi aussi avec Bakugou !"

Izuku manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela. Il n'avait pas pensé que son ami savait aussi pour ses sentiments pour Kacchan. Cela devenait inquiétant pour lui. Est-ce que Kacchan était aussi au courant ? Si c'était le cas, il ne lui avait rien dit.

En tout cas, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de courage pour parler avec Kacchan.

Les préparatifs pour la fête avaient déjà commencé. Pendant qu'ils décoraient la salle, les élèves ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de discuter entre eux. Izuku pensait qu'il était tombé avec le pire groupe possible.

"Alors, avec qui vous allez passer votre journée ?" demanda Ashido, la femme limace de mer.

Elle était une Hypselodoris apolegma, une partie de son corps était rose et, l'autre magenta et, elle avait deux petites cornes sur sa tête.

"Je vais la passer avec Hitoshi, bien sûr !" répondit Kaminari avec un grand sourire.

Lui était un poisson chat électrique. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait faire attention en s'approchant de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de risque de se recevoir une décharge. Sa première victime se trouvait être son compagnon, Shinsou. Sa queue était jaune et noir.

"Je serais avec Ochako-chan !" fut la réponse de Asui, la femme grenouille de mer.

"J'aimerais la passer avec Todoroki !" fit Sero, un poisson labre-rasoir masqué, avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. "Mais, je sais pas s'il voudra rester avec moi !"

Izuku tourna le regard vers lui. Avec un peu de chance, c'était de lui dont Todoroki lui avait parlé. Il était vrai qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment. Si c'était bien lui, Sero avait toute ses chances.

"Tu devrais aller le voir, Sero-kun !"

"Tu penses vraiment ? Il est tellement populaire ! Je vois pas ce qu'il ferait avec moi !"

"Mais oui, mec !" intervint Kaminari en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. "Tu peux pas savoir avant de lui avoir demandé !"

"Puis, Todoroki-kun aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi !"

"C'est vrai ça !" dit Mina avec un grand sourire. "On vous voit de plus en plus souvent ensemble !"

"Bon très bien, je vais lui parler dans ce cas !"

"Super !" le regard de la limace de mer se posa sur Izuku. "Et toi Midoriya avec qui tu vas passer cette journée ?"

"Bah ! Avec Kacchan, bien sûr !" lança le poisson chat. "Pas vrai, mec ?"

"Euh... Je ne sais pas encore !"

"De quoi ?" fit Kaminari en fronçant les sourcils. "Kacchan ne t'as pas encore demandé de passer la journée avec lui ? Il va falloir que je lui en touche deux mots !"

"Ah ! Non, c'est pas la peine, Kaminari-kun !"

"Mais si, mec ! Il faut qu'il se bouge un peu les nageoires !"

"Sinon, tu peux toujours aller lui parler, Midoriya-chan !"

"Euh... Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet !"

"C'est très simple !" lui dit Ashido. "Tu vas le voir et, tu lui demandes de passer la journée avec toi !"

Izuku avait pensé à faire cela mais, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon moment pour le faire. Aussi, il ne pouvait pas le lui demander aussi directement. Avec Kacchan, il valait mieux faire croire qu'ils étaient juste en amis.

"Je ne sais pas ! Puis, tu ne nous a pas dit avec qui tu serais, Ashido-san !"

"Oh ! Moi ?" fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. "Je serais avec Eijirou, bien sûr ! Mais ne cherche pas à changer de sujet ! On parlais de toi !"

Sa tentative pour détourner la conversation avait échoué et, il dut entendre les autres lui donner des conseils pour parler avec Kacchan. Il aurait bien dû se douter que cela ne fonctionnerait pas de parler d'Ashido. Bien sûr qu'elle serait avec le poisson lion qui était son petit ami.

Il aurait dû trouver quelque chose d'un peu mieux mais, c'était la seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit sur le coup.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Satou-kun ?" demanda Izuku en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvait le requin baleine.

Il avait senti une bonne odeur et, avait choisi d'entrer pour voir.

"Je prépare quelques plats pour la fête de l'école ! Enfin, j'essaie de décider de ce que je vais faire !"

Faire des plats n'était pas une obligation pour la fête de l'école mais, ce serait toujours un bon point pour leur classe. C'était donc une très bonne idée de la part de Satou. D'autant plus que le requin baleine était un très bon cuisinier.

"Tu as besoin d'aide ?" demanda Izuku qui ne savait pas s'il pouvait se rendre utile.

"Tu peux goûter mes plats pour me dire ce que tu préfères ?"

"Bien sûr, Satou-kun !" fit l'orque en se dirigeant vers les plats avec un air gourmand.

Il choisit de goûter le premier.

"Hummm ! C'est super bon !"

"Merci ! C'est un plat à base de thon ! J'en fais souvent pour Kouda et ses poissons !"

Kouda était un triton poisson pierre qui pouvait communiquer avec les poissons. En tout cas, il avait de la chance d'avoir un petit ami qui savait aussi bien faire la cuisine. Izuku n'avait cependant pas à se plaindre parce que Kacchan la faisait très bien lui aussi. Ce qui était normal comme il était doué pour tout.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à choisir les plats qu'il préférait comme il les aimait tous. Malgré cela, il devait faire un choix pour aider Satou. Plus tard, le requin baleine servit les plats à tous les élèves de leur classe.

Il y avait une personne à Yuei à qui Izuku aimait beaucoup rendre visite. La petite Eri. Une petite fille limace de mer qu'ils avaient sauvée d'un gang d'hommes poissons. Contrairement à Ashido, elle était une dirona et n'avait qu'une seule petite corne blanche sur son front.

Quand il arriva dans les appartements où elle restait avec Monsieur Aizawa, il eut la surprise d'y trouver un dauphin.

"Oh ! Toogata-senpai ! Tu es là toi aussi !"

"Bonjour, Midoriya ! Je suis content de te voir !"

"Moi aussi ! Bonjour, Eri-chan !"

"Bonjour, Deku-san !"

"Tu sais que c'est bientôt la fête de l'école, Eri-chan ?"

"Oui, Monsieur Aizawa m'en a parlé !"

"J'espère t'y voir dans ce cas !"

"Je serais là pour l'accompagner !" l'informa le dauphin. "J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez faire cette année !"

"Oh ! Tu seras là ? C'est super ça ! Est-ce que Amajiki-senpai sera là aussi ?"

Amajiki était le compagnon de Toogata, un homme poulpe. Comme son compagnon, il avait été élève à Yuei. Il travaillait aussi comme héro désormais.

"Oui, il viendra avec moi !"

"Super, j'ai hâte de vous voir à la fête !"

Il continua de discuter un peu avec l'ancien élève de Yuei et la petite Eri. Son ancien camarade lui parla de ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il avait l'air d'aimer beaucoup son travail de héro. Izuku espérait pouvoir devenir comme lui un jour.

Comme il le lui avait promis, Tokoyami lui avait ramené des trésors uniquement trouvables sur la terre ferme.

"Wah !" fit Izuku en prenant une pierre qui brillait de toutes les couleurs. "C'est vraiment magnifique ! Tu es sûr que veux me les donner ?"

Avec tout cela, il n'y avait aucun doute que leur salle de classe serait magnifique et unique. Cela leur ferait un autre bon point de plus.

"Oui, t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je préfère les trucs sombres !"

"Oh ! Je tâcherais d'y penser pour la prochaine fois !"

Tokoyami lui avait ramené vraiment beaucoup de choses. Il pensait donc pouvoir en faire autant pour le remercier. Il y avait pas mal de trucs sombre dans l'océan qui pourraient plaire au cormoran.

Il avait été sur le chemin de sa salle de classe pour déposer ce que lui avait ramené Tokoyami quand il croisa une personne plus que désagréable.

"Tiens donc mais, c'est un élève de la classe A !" fit Monoma, la pieuvre mime de la classe B.

Izuku n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui parler. A chaque fois que quelqu'un de sa classe croisait Monoma, ce dernier faisait tout pour les provoquer. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mettre en compétition avec les élèves de la classe A.

Kacchan l'appelait la grande gueule. Izuku pouvait le comprendre sur ce point. Monoma parlait toujours très fort.

"Bonjour, Monoma-kun !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as donc là ?" demanda l'élève en désignant le sac où se trouvaient les trésors offerts par l'oiseau noir.

"Ce sont des décorations pour la salle de notre classe !"

"Oh ! Parce que vous essayez vraiment de la décorer ?"

Izuku leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, qu'ils décoraient tous leur salle de classe. C'était ce que leurs professeurs leur avaient demandé. Tous les élèves de l'école devaient le faire.

"Vous savez que cela ne sert à rien, pas vrai ?" reprit Monoma en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que la plus belle salle de classe, sera celle de la classe B ! Vous ne pourrez rien y faire ! On est ceux qui ont les meilleurs goûts !"

Izuku soupira. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Monoma. Il se moquait pas mal de savoir que la salle de la classe B serait plus belle que la leur. Du moment qu'elle leur plaisait, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était si important que ça.

"Bonne journée, Monoma-kun !" fit-il en passant devant la pieuvre mime.

"C'est ça ! Fuis comme un lâche ! Vous ne pourrez jamais rien faire pour nous battre !"

L'orque ignora ce commentaire. Monoma pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il continua donc son chemin jusqu'à sa salle de cours.

Une fois dans sa salle de classe, il tomba sur Yaoyorozu, une Dartfish de Helfrich. Elle était la seconde déléguée de leur classe. Il déposa son sac sur le bureau du professeur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Midoriya-san ?" lui demanda la sirène en venant vers lui.

"C'est un cadeau de la part de Tokoyami-kun ! C'est pour décorer notre salle de classe !"

"Je peux regarder ?"

"Bien sûr, c'est pour notre classe !"

Yaoyorozu ouvrit le sac et, poussa une exclamation de surprise.

"Oh ! C'est vraiment magnifique !" dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

"Pas vrai ? Notre salle de classe sera superbe avec tout ça !"

"Oui ! Tu comptes les rendre à Tokoyami-san après la fête de l'école ? Elles ont l'air d'être précieuses !" dit la sirène en prenant une pierre rouge dans ses mains. "On va devoir faire attention à ne pas les perdre !"

"Non, Tokoyami-kun m'a dit qu'il préférait les choses sombres ! On pourra toujours les distribuer à tous les élèves de la classe à la fin !" fit Izuku en souriant. "Je pensais d'ailleurs faire un cadeau à Tokoyami-kun pour le remercier de son aide !"

"C'est une bonne idée ! Je peux participer aussi ?"

"Bien sûr, Yaoyorozu-san ! C'est gentil de ta part de le proposer !"

"Mais non pas du tout ! C'est normal ! C'est un très beau cadeau de sa part !"

Elle avait raison sur ce point. Izuku n'en revenait toujours pas de tout ce que Tokoyami leur avait ramené.

Plus tard dans la salle commune, il trouva Mineta, le blobfish en train de pleurer auprès de la pieuvre géante, Shouji. C'était plutôt rare de le voir comme ça. D'habitude, le blobfish était plutôt énergétique.

"Ça ne va pas, Mineta-kun ?" demanda Izuku en se rapprochant d'eux.

Il espérait pouvoir être en mesure de l'aider.

"Je... non !" répondit le petit triton.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es battu avec quelqu'un de la classe ?"

"Pas du tout !"

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ?"

"Je sais pas ce que je fais de mal !" commença à expliquer son camarade de classe. "J'ai fais plusieurs danses auprès des filles et, elles ont toutes refusé !"

Cela devait être en effet très désagréable de se faire rejeter. Même s'il voyait que Mineta n'avait pas changé. Il courrait après toutes les sirènes un peu jolies qu'il voyait. S'il avait décidé de se ranger avec une seule d'entre elle, c'était cependant une bonne chose.

En tout cas, il pouvait le comprendre un peu. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il se faisait rejeter par Kacchan.

"Je comprends pas ! Pourquoi, elles me repoussent au moment où je veux toucher leur seins !"

Shouji se cogna la tête avec l'un de ses tentacules, pendant qu'Izuku dut se retenir pour ne pas se cogner le front contre le mur le plus proche. De toute évidence, Mineta ne changerait jamais. Il ne voyait même pas le problème dans ce qu'il venait de dire. S'il tentait de toucher leur poitrine, il était normal pour les sirènes de le repousser.

Izuku doutait pouvoir l'aider dans ce cas.

"Tu devrais sans doute éviter d'essayer de les toucher pour commencer, Mineta-kun !"

"Bah ! Pourquoi ?"

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Mineta était irrécupérable. Izuku ne pouvait donc rien faire pour l'aider. Il préférait donc le laisser pleurer.

Izuku s'entraînait assez souvent avec son professeur et idole, All Might. C'était en partie grâce à l'autre orque s'il avait pu entrer à Yuei pour devenir un héro. Ce jour-là, il était un peu dans la lune.

"Tout va bien, jeune Midoriya ?" lui demanda son mentor au bout de quelques minutes.

"Oh ! Oui, j'étais juste en train de penser à quelque chose ! Désolé, je vais essayer de mieux me concentrer !"

"Est-ce que tu as des problèmes, en ce moment ?"

"Pas vraiment !"

Izuku se voyait mal parler de ses problèmes de cœur avec son mentor. All Might devait sans doute n'en avoir rien à faire de ce genre de choses. Il devait donc faire un effort pour ne pas y penser pendant ses entraînements.

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec le jeune Bakugou !"

Izuku eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui était tombée sur la tête. Même All Might était capable de voir que ses problèmes concernaient Kacchan.

"Euh... Ce n'est rien de bien grave !"

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda l'autre orque. "Si tu veux m'en parler, je peux toujours t'écouter et peut-être te donner des conseils !"

"Merci beaucoup, All Might ! Je pense que ça ira pour moi !"

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, était de parler à Kacchan. Cela ne pouvait pas être si compliqué que cela.

Cela l'était. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Kacchan, Izuku n'osait pas aborder le sujet. A la place, il lui parlait des entraînements et de leurs progrès respectifs. Il n'avait donc pas encore avancé avec son ami d'enfance. En plus de cela, ce serait bientôt la fête de leur école. Uraraka lui était encore tombée dessus.

"Alors quand est-ce que tu vas parler avec Bakugou ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" avait répondu Izuku en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"Rappelle toi, tu peux le faire ! Tu es Deku qui peut le faire !" lui avait-elle dit.

Il s'en souvenait. Le problème étant qu'il l'oublié quand il se retrouvait en face de son ami d'enfance.

"Deku !" fit Kacchan en avançant vers lui comme le prédateur qu'il était.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kacchan ?"

"Viens avec moi ! On doit parler !"

Izuku ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose pour lui ou non. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait demander de venir avec lui pour parler, cela avait été pour se battre.

"Euh... D'accord, Kacchan !"

Il suivit donc son ami à l'extérieur de l'école. Il espérait que le grand requin blanc n'avait pas encore l'intention de se battre avec lui.

"De quoi tu voulais me parler Kacchan ?"

"J'ai encore des idiotes qui sont venues me faire la court !"

"Oh !"

Izuku n'était pas surpris d'entendre cela. Il ne voyait pas le rapport avec lui cependant. Il savait très bien que son ami d'enfance repoussait tout le monde qui tentait de lui faire la court. Il avait peut-être besoin d'aide pour les repousser.

"J'en ai ras le bol ! Alors, j'ai décidé que j'allais choisir mon compagnon ! Comme ça plus personne ne viendra m'emmerder avec ses conneries !"

L'orque sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Kacchan avait donc déjà choisi quelqu'un. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de lui en parler. Il avait sans doute besoin de conseils pour comment s'y prendre.

D'un coup, le grand requin blanc se mit à tournoyer devant lui. Izuku le regarda avec des grands yeux décrire des arc de cercle autour de lui. C'était un superbe spectacle à voir. La queue grise et blanche du requin bougeait dans tous les sens.

"Woah ! Kacchan, qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Ma nouvelle technique de chasse !" répondit Kacchan d'une voix remplie de sarcasmes. "A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Une danse ?" proposa Izuku qui n'était pas très sûr de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?"

"Euh... Je sais pas ! C'était très beau en tout cas !"

"Tu trouves ?"

"Oui, bien sûr Kacchan ! Je suis sûr que la personne devant qui tu la feras, sera ravie de la voir !"

Izuku était heureux d'avoir pu assister à ce spectacle. Il était content de savoir que Kacchan lui faisait assez confiance pour la lui montrer.

"Je danse pas devant n'importe qui !"

"Je m'en doute bien !"

"Est-ce que l'information va finir par arriver à ton cerveau, crétin ?" demanda Kacchan en se rapprochant de lui en prenant un air menaçant. "J'ai dansé devant toi !"

"Oui, je sais ! C'était vraiment magnifique !"

"Tu vas finir par comprendre ce que ça veut dire, Deku ?"

Il fallut un peu de temps à Izuku pour comprendre où son ami d'enfance voulait en venir. Quand ce fut le cas, il put sentir ses joues rougir.

"Tu veux dire que cette danse était pour moi ?"

"Pour qui d'autre ?" lui demanda Kacchan en lui hurlant presque dessus. "Tu penses vraiment que je vais choisir le premier abruti venu !"

"Euh... Non, non pas du tout !"

Izuku ne s'était juste pas attendu à ce que Kacchan le choisît, lui. Il ne connaissait pas la raison mais, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire sa danse devant Kacchan.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander de rester avec lui pour la fête de l'école. Comme ils étaient ensemble désormais, il était logique pour eux de visiter leur lycée tous les deux. Kaminari leur fonça dessus dès le début de la journée.

"Kacchan ! Midoriya !" cria le poisson chat électrique en arrivant à toute vitesse vers eux. "Je suis content de voir que vous êtes ensemble !"

Derrière lui, Shinsou, un gramma impérial avançait plus doucement vers le petit groupe.

"Je vois que mon pote a enfin décidé de se bouger !"

"Ouais, ouais !" grommela Kacchan. "T'as personne d'autre à emmerder, l'ahuri ?"

"Mais, je suis juste venu pour vous féliciter !"

"Bien, tu l'as fait ! Maintenant, tu peux te casser !"

"Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser seuls, Denki !" fit Shinsou en attrapant son compagnon par le poignet.

"Bon bah ! D'accord ! A plus tard dans ce cas !" le poisson chat accepta de suivre Shinsou.

Un peu plus tard, il tombèrent sur Yaoyorozu qui était en compagnie de sa petite amie, Jirou, une sirène poisson fléchette décoré. La jeune sirène avait un collier avec une pierre de couleur violette en pendentif.

"Je me suis permise d'offrir une des pierres que tu nous as ramené à Jirou-san !" lui expliqua Yaoyorozu. "J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Midoriya-san !"

"Pas du tout ! Je t'ai dit qu'elles étaient pour tout le monde !" répondit Izuku avec un grand sourire. "C'est un très jolie collier, en tout cas, Jirou-san !"

"Merci ! Je l'aime beaucoup, moi aussi !"

"Il faudra qu'on trouve quelque chose pour remercier Tokoyami-san pour tout ce qu'il nous a donné !"

"Oui, j'ai déjà commencé à lui ramasser des perles noires ! Je suis sûr qu'elles lui plairont !"

Ils laissèrent les filles après cela. Ils tombèrent sur Uraraka et Asui par la suite. Même si c'était plutôt la sirène exocet qui tomba sur Izuku.

"Dekun-kun ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !" dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras. "Tu lui as enfin parlé !"

"Oui ! Enfin... C'est plutôt Kacchan !"

Il expliqua donc aux filles que c'était Kacchan qui avait dansé devant lui.

"Oh ! Ça devait être trop beau !" fit Uraraka avec un grand sourire. "J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça !"

"Je danse pas devant n'importe qui !" répondit Kacchan en croisant les bras devant lui.

"Très bien ! Il n'y a donc que Midoriya-chan qui aura le droit à ce spectacle !"

Ils continuèrent de parler un peu avec les filles avant de partir voir ce qu'avaient fait les autres classes de leur école. Ils croisèrent Sero et Todoroki en allant voir ce qu'avaient fait les première année. Les deux se tenaient la main. Izuku était content de savoir que cela avait fonctionné pour son ami.

Quand ils virent Ashido et Kirshima, le poisson lion se mit à pleurer de joie devant eux.

"Je suis tellement heureux pour vous les mecs !"

"C'est pas le peine de chialer pour ça !"

"Bravo à vous deux !" dit la limace de mer avec un sourire. "Je suis contente de savoir que Bakugou se soit enfin bougé !"

"Bon, ça va toi !" grommela Kacchan avant d'entraîné Izuku dans un autre coin.

Après avoir fait le tour des salles des premières années, ils allèrent voir celles des secondes. La salle de cours de la classe B était en effet quelque chose. Comme l'avait dit Monoma, les élèves de sa classe avaient beaucoup travaillé. Cela ne pouvait pas être au goût de tout le monde, cependant. Il y avait toute de sortes de corail partout. A tel point, qu'il était impossible de voir où se trouvait les tables et les chaises des élèves.

"Ils pensent vraiment pouvoir gagner avec ça ?" demanda Kacchan en sortant de la salle. "La notre est beaucoup mieux !"

"Je suis d'accord, Kacchan !"

Après, ils étaient loin d'être objectifs. Izuku pensait cependant que leur salle de cours était beaucoup mieux arrangée. Quand ils finirent leur tour de l'école, ils retrouvèrent Eri qui était avec Toogata et Amajiki.

"Deku-san ! Kacchan !"

"Tu t'amuses bien, Eri-chan ?"

"Oui !" répondit la jeune limace de mer. "On a vu votre salle de classe ! Elle est très jolie !"

"Normal, c'est nous qui l'avons décorée !" fut la réponse de Kacchan.

Izuku pouffa de rire. Son compagnon était toujours aussi fier. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager cette journée avec ses amis et surtout son Kacchan.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
